Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 30
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 29 |Nachfolger=-}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 30. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Wolkenschweif *Geißel (nur sein Leichnam) *Sandsturm *Rauchpfote *Graustreif *Leopardenstern *Nebelfuß *Federpfote *Sturmpfote *Brombeerpfote *Schwarzfuß *Bernsteinpfote *Triefnase *Mikusch *Rabenpfote *Rindengesicht *Riesenstern *Moorkralle *Morgenblüte *Zwei unbekannte WindClan-Schüler/innen *Tüpfelblatt Erwähnte Charaktere *Rußpelz *Steinfell *Nachtstern *Tigerstern *Ginsterpfote (nur in der Originalausgabe) *Blaustern Ereignisse Tod *Unbekannte FlussClan-Katzen Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Aus vieren werden zwei. Löwe und Tiger begegnen sich im Kampf und Blut wird den Wald regieren. *Feuer wird den Clan retten Zeremonien *Nebelfuß wurde zur Zweiten Anführerin des FlussClans ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **FlussClan-Territorium ***Knochenberg **Hochfelsen **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager **Farm *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Maus Heilmittel *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunden *Kratzspuren Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: LöwenClan, SternenClan, BlutClan, FlussClan, SchattenClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, WindClan, Donnerweg *Clanränge: Krieger, Heiler, Anführer, Stellvertreter, Schüler, Mentor *Zeit: Mond, Blattfrische, Blattleere, Sonnenaufgang *Redewendung: "SternenClan sei Dank", "Dann möge der SternenClan dich begleiten" Wissenswertes *Seite 330: "Feuerstern leckte dem jungen Krieger über das Ohr." - Statt leckte dem (...) über das Ohr müsste es nur "leckte den (...) einmal" heißen, da im Original die Rede von gave (...) a lick ist (vgl. Seite 308 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 331: Der Satzrest "(...), and the pain of his scratches throbbed instead of fading as (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 309 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 332: Der Satzrest "(...) their own (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 310 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 333: "(...), um sich Nase an Nase zu verabschieden." - Statt verabschieden müsste es nur "berühren" heißen, da im Original die Rede von touched ist (vgl. Seite 311 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 334: Der Satz "(...); Blackfoot got up to meet him as he approached." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) Schwarzfuß erhob sich, um ihn zu empfangen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Schwarzfuß kam ihm entgegengetrottet." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 311 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 334: Der Satz "The ShadowClan deputy narrowed his eyes." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der Stellvertreter des SchattenClans verengte die Augen/kniff die Augen zusammen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der Stellvertreter des SchattenClans sah ihn skeptisch an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 311 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 334: "Ich bin jetzt Anführer." - Vor dem Wort Anführer müsste "ihr" stehen, da im Original die Rede von their leader ist (vgl. Seite 312 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 334: Der Satzteil "We have much to do to recover, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wir haben noch viel zu tun, um uns zu erholen, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wir haben viel nachzuholen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 311 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 334: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es "Schwanzschnippen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked his tail ist (vgl. Seite 312 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 334: Der Satzrest "(...) with a glance at Firestar as he went." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 312 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 335: Der Satzrest "(...)' Firestar replied. 'Don't worry. (...)'" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 312 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 335: "Du würdest nicht zum Zweibeinerort zurückgehen?" - Vor dem Wort nicht müsste "selbst" stehen, da im Original die Rede von yourself ist (vgl. Seite 312 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 335: Der Satzteil "(...) as they turned away." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), als sie sich abwandten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), als sie sich zum Aufbruch bereitmachten." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 313 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 336: Der Satz "Tallstar himself was missing.'" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 313 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 336: Die Wörter wir und ihnen vom Satz "Wir waren hinter ihnen her." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 313 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 336: "(...), miaute Feuerstern anerkennend." - Statt anerkennend müsste es "mit tiefer Anerkennung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von deep appreciation ist (vgl. Seite 314 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 336: Der Satz "He saw a similar glow in Morningflower's eyes, and realized that at last she felt avenged for the death of Gorsepaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 314 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 337: Der Satzteil "(...) that I faced this battle alone?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), dass ich mich diesem Kampf allein stelle?") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), dass ich mich diesem Kampf ohne eure Hilfe stellen kann?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 314 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 30nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 30 Kategorie:Verweise